The Way It Was Supposed To Go
by SpuffyGal89
Summary: What is Cordelia hadn't died at the end of Your Welcome? What if the gang get surprise visits from some other friends?
1. A Thank You

**Title: A Thank You  
  
Summary: What if Cordy wasn't just a spirit at the end of You're Welcome? What if she  
  
didn't die? Just some story I came up with talking to my friend Nancy. (AU Ending)  
  
Disclaimer : Joss owns all things Angel related.  
  
Pairings: Angel/Cordy, Fred/Spike and eventually Buffy/Spike and Wes/Fred  
**  
_ANGEL  
So all that stuff about the deals with the devil...   
CORDELIA  
Was God's honest truth.   
But you're bigger than that. You'll win this in the end.   
_  
Angel looks over to Cordelia and nods. "You cease to amaze me." She began to laugh and walked over to his desk sitting beside him. "I'm one remarkable girl. If you just get to know me." Her hand rested on his thigh and they looked up at each other. She pulled her hand away quickly and looked away. "Im sorry. I wasn't thinking."  
  
Angel sighed quietly "You know I never thought I could get over her." "Buffy you mean? I understand that. I didn't think I'd ever be able to get over Xander." "Xander you actually loved that weak–" he cut himself short and laughed "After all these years I still can't understand him." Cordelia got up and began to pace the room "I mean he was in love with Buffy and he hated she was with me–"  
  
"Ok Angel. Shut up. I need to say something and I don't know If I'll have to will or balls.. Well not really balls, to say it if you keep talking. Like I was saying earlier. I didn't think I could get over Alexander Harris. But then I moved to LA met you, Doyle and you both showed me this life. A life I loved. Then Doyle.. I still cant get over that. Then I met Groo and was convinced he was the one for me. Except he knew. He knew what nobody else did. Angel it was always about you. No matter who was in my life. From the very beginning you caught me eye.You caught my real heart. The one I didn't realize I had until now.."  
  
Angel didn't say anything for a while and Cordelia just stood looking at him. "Cordelia you know this can't work. No matter how much you or I want it. Something will happen in the end. I can't give you everything you need. The intimacy, it wont work and you know that. Its so hard for me to say, because I do love you.. But we... we can't do this.."  
  
She walked over to him and slapped him clean across the face. "Hey wh–wha" she cut him off kissing him gently. Watching from above you could see their bodies glowing, sparking.It was true electricity. "Now don't tell me this cant work if you don't even try. You know I understand about the soul. But there has to be a loop hole around it.. Wes, Fred.. I know they can help..Angel don't give-"  
  
This time he cut her off with his lips coming on top of hers.. "You're right Cordelia. You make me... you make me feel.. Like a better person. And I know how corny that seems and you know that Buffy will always be in my heart. But we weren't right for each other. I understand that now. The Powers That Be brought you to me."  
  
A door flew open a second later and a blonde stood in it.   
  
"Angel would you please tell me what going on around here? Im gone for 3 months and LA's gone to hell" she said then noticing how Cordelia and Angel were positioned.  
  
"Buffy.." Cordelia said nodding 


	2. Surprises Galore

**Title: Suprises Galore  
  
Summary: What if Cordy wasnt just a spirit at the end of You're Welcome? What if she didnt die? Just some story I came up with talking to my friend Nancy. (AU Ending)  
  
Disclaimer : Joss owns all things Angel related.**  
  
Pairings: Angel/Cordy, Fred/Spike and eventually Buffy/Spike and Wes/Fred  
  
The whole gang, except for Spike who was currently somewhere, where they couldnt find him, sat in Angel's office. Buffy began the meeting. "Angel.." she said not able to look him fully in the eye. "I got a myseterious phone call. From some guy with an English accent." the gang looked at each other. They knew who had called, Spike. "the guy said that there was something going on here. Something I would want to witness and I want to know what it is.."   
  
She was interupted by the blonde vampire walking into the room and going directly to Fred and kissing her fully on the lips. The gang didnt know what was going on but Spike and Fred had made things official the night before. The attraction they both felt, they finally couldnt deny. Spike held out a fresh boquet of flowers. "Here luv, got these for you down at the gift shop downstairs.." he turned around to face the rest of the gang.. "Me and Fred.. " he said smiling.. He almost finished his thought but his eyes quickly fell on the blonde woman who had always held his heart. "Buffy?" he questioned.  
  
Her eyes were wide open and the gang thought she might faint. "Its you..but how when? You were the one who called? Spike.. its not really you is it-"She walked over and began to give him a hug then she remembered what had just happened. He had come in, kissed Fred and almost revealed that they were a couple. She backed off a little bit. "I think you all have a lot of explain" she said turning around  
  
She still couldnt believe this. Both of her vampires had moved on. Angel with Cordelia and Spike with Fred. Her heart sank but she began to talk again. Always about the mission. She couldnt let her feelings get caught up in this. "Spike.." the rest of the gang was very suprised at how well Buffy had taken Spike being alive. "Why'd you call. You said there was something going on here that I would be interested in?"  
  
Spike shook his head.. "Wasnt me lu-" he stopped himself "slayer. I didnt call you."  
  
Wesley stood up. "It was me. I called. I thought you would want to know about Spike and since no-one else had contacted you and things were getting back to normal. No weird occurances and very little demons, but I guess I was wrong." Gunn and Angel could see the hurt in Wesley's eyes, and hear it in his voice.   
  
"I got another phone call though Wes. I knew one was your voice but the other one.."  
  
Another old friend walked throught the door. "Buffy.." he said.. "It was me, not an English accent but a Irish one..We had the pleasure of meeting once.." he held out his hand. "My names Doyle.." 


	3. Bundle Of Joy

**Title: Bundle Of Joy**

**Reviews: Im weeping like a baby for some!**

**A/N: Alright this may be a little out there but here we go**  
  
Angel and Cordelia just stared at each other. How could this be possible? Doyle was gone. Nothing could have brought him back. Unless.  
  
The senior partners.  
  
Wesley, Gunn, and Fred just started at the brunette standing in the doorway. So this was the Doyle they had all heard so much about? You could have heard a pin drop. Nobody was talking, all were silent and still.  
  
Except for Buffy. She demanded a explanation.  
  
She held out her hand and shook Doyles outstreched. "Have a seat Doyle. I have to say this is the most awkward event I've been witness to in a while. Except for maybe that thing that I had to go to the hospital to--" she shut up. No way was she revealing that to everyone now. In time maybe. But not now.   
  
"Buffy.. I think we should ajorn this little meeting for today. We've all been quite shocked and I dont think any of us are very up to it." Angel concluded and Buffy shook her head, yes. There were somethings she needed to discuss with a certain vampire.  
  
"Alright she agreed. I do need to talk to a certain vampire about something though," both Angel and Spike got up at the mention of vampire and Fred and Cordelia blankly stared at Buffy. " --Spike, can we go somewhere in privite?" he looked to Fred and she nodded. She understood there were just somethings she couldnt control in this world.   
  
And so the gang disperced, with Spike and Buffy heading up to the nice comfy room they had provided for Buffy and the rest of the gang heading out to have some dinner since it was quite late and the sun had set. They all sure had a lot to talk about.  
  
Buffy used the key she was given to unlock the door and opened it up to the nicest suite in the building. But why did Buffy need a joint bedroom right off her's? Spike knew he shouldn't pry so he kept his mouth shut. Instead he let Buffy do the talking.  
  
"How dare you.." she shouted in her loudest voice, "I actually MOURNED for you and here you are shacking it up with that.. that TEXAN"  
  
Spike smirked, "No ones been shacking up lu--" he stopped himself, second time he'd almost made that mistake. "--Slayer, actually it was a new thing I was trying out..Why should you care anyway?"  
  
"Are you really asking that question? I can't believe you.You.. you knew how I felt about you, about us and you have the decency to ask me that."  
  
"Yes actually I do remember how you felt about me and our relationship. In fact I do remember the night you..YOU dumped me..remember that. Said you were weak and our relationship was killing you"  
  
"Yes.. but after that Spike.. after yout got.. after you got the soul for me. I.. I was just starting to understand you and us. I was just strating to-" she broke down in sobs and Spike walked over pulling her into a hug.. "Im sorry. Luv," he'd said it and he knew there was no going back then. "I didnt know, what you said that day about loving me. I just... I just thought you were humoring me. Making it easier for me to go off the way I did--" she shook her head. "No" she said and he began stroking away the tears from her cheeks. She looked up at him and their heads moved closer and closer together. Buffy kissed him gently. It was the most tender, the most truthful kiss either one ha experienced. Spike smiled a little and Buffy pulled away. "Spike I think theres something I need to.. I need to show you."  
  
She pulled away from his embrace and opened the door to the ajoining room. There sat a baby carriage. "Luv.. gosh I've been gone for 10 months and you go shacking it up with someone? Who's is it? Its not the ponce Riley is it? Please tell me you didnt go to him for solitude.."   
  
"Spike..I havent been with anyone else since--" tears began rolling down her face, "--and, and you were gone. I didnt know what to do. I came here really hoping that there was someway Wesley could help.. could help me bring you back.."  
  
"No luv.. I promise this..this cant be true.. vampires they're sterile."  
  
"Spike, listen I know.. this is crazy but don't say that. She's a miracle. Theres been no one else since that night in the basement, right before you--"  
  
"I died.. I know.. Buffy.. you had to go through this all alone?" He sat down on the bed and ran the possibilites of his fathering a child and with Buffy.  
  
"No my friends were there for me. Except, Spike they don't know you're the father. I recently dated a guy named William. Yeah I know. You're name. I couldnt stop thinking about you and he reminded me of you.. and Spike.."  
  
Spike stood up.. "I'm sorry buffy but there's just no way in heaven or hell that, that that child is mine.." he walked out of the room and walked all the way to his room. When he reached it he opened the door and walked in. Nothing in there was changed but something in his heart was. "It... she cant be" he said not ready to admit the fact that he knew Buffy would never lie about that.  
  
Buffy crumpeled up against the wall and began to weep.   
  
Buffy and Spike both spent the lonlinest night ever in their lives that night.


	4. Mistakes

**Title: Mistakes   
  
Reviews: Im weeping like a baby for some!  
  
A/N: Don't be mad. This isnt a long chapter, cuz well Im just not used to em'  
**  
Spike awoke the next morning, after having done alot of thinking. He knew the child was his and he knew he had just made a huge mistake by leaving Buffy alone last night. He slipped on his duster over his clothes and began to walk out the door..  
  
Cordelia and Angel had just spent a glorious night together, professing their love to one another. But when she awoke in the morning he had gone. She sighed and pulled on a new pair of clothes. _Must be down in his office_ she muttered. _All work and no play makes Angel a dull boy_ but of course he didnt know it. So she closed the door to his suite lightly and began making her way downstairs.  
  
Spike knocked lightly on the door to her bedroom and when no one answered he decided to open it, surpise Buffy. He opened the door lightly and gasped. It was Buffy and Angel, kissing. He didn't stay to see what happened next, that they both declaired their love for the others and decided they would just be on friends terms. He closed the door and began making his way back to his suite, but Cordelia looked at him. He knew she was searching for Peaches and she deserved to know the truth.  
  
"Hey Cordelia...can I.. I gotta talk to you about something.." she looked at him and shook her head. "I'm looking for Angel right now..maybe late-" he interupted her. "Its about him." Her mouth formed an "O" and followed Spike back up to his suite. He took her hand and sat her on the bed. "Listen I hate to be the bearer of bad news but..hey yes I do. Angel and Buffy.. they're back together-" "But we were together last night." "Yeah but not this morning right. Go ahead have yourself a look they look pretty cosy together in her room." "No.. I believe you, I just can't believe Angel.." "I told you lot he was like that, he liked to have all the women for himself. Believe me I know, first Dru than Buffy."  
  
Spike walked over to his built in bar a grabbed to beers out of his cabinet. "Here this will ease your pain." She smiled a genuine smile and began to drink the beer, "Oh god this tastes awful." He smiled back, "You'll get used to it, but believe me it numbs the pain."   
  
2 hours later after 10 beers each and 5 margaritas, they were three sheets to the wind. Spike began to touch Cordelia neck and she turned to him beginning to touch him too.. "This..this is wrong" she murmered as she began to kiss his neck. "Very wrong," he agreed as he captured her lips in his. From that point there was no going back, they stripped each others clothes off and made love on his bed, both totally aware what they were doing and both totally disgusted with theirselves for doing it...  
  
**A/N: This chapter is for lovely Nancy who has begged and begged for me to continue, don't worry hun it'll all work out in the end.   
  
Next Chapter? ASAP, We're gunna fade out on the love....Square and focus on the ever lovable Doyle and who he's beginning to fall for.**


End file.
